Rules
by myst3rymachin3
Summary: Rules - (noun) a set of explicit or understood regulations or principles governing conduct within a particular activity or sphere. Rule Number 1: Don't fall in love with your best friend. Written as a fill for CastleFanFicPrompts
1. How it Starts

**A/N: Song credits to THe 1975. This is a prompt fill from CastleFanFicPrompts on tumblr, the prompt will be listed at the end of the story. All mistakes are mine. Rating may change.**

**Disclaimer:**I wish...

* * *

Prologue

_And this is how it starts…_

* * *

Richard Rodgers, now Richard Castle, had spent almost half of his life next door to Katherine Beckett. The pair had met when his mother had bought the house next to the Beckett's in hopes of giving her son a permanent home with more stability than he'd had in the past. At age 8, Rick had just been kicked out of his third boarding school and Martha Rodgers decided it was time to give her son the structure he was so clearly lacking. Rick was never a particularly _bad_ child; he had a propensity to pull pranks that other boys were too afraid to partake in – for fear of school faculty – simply because he assumed it'd only be a matter of time before his mother's job forced him to change schools yet again. Martha relished the idea of giving her boy a chance to start fresh and to build friendships he could cherish rather than the passing relationships he'd been accustomed to.

Enter Katherine Beckett. Rick had met his next door neighbor one afternoon when he'd come home to find her swinging upside-down from the tree in his backyard. The tree wasn't truly his; the base of it being in the yard next door, but if he jumped, he found he could latch onto the lowest branch. On the afternoon in question, Rick found himself instantly intrigued by the young girl who had climbed even higher than he'd ever mustered the courage to.

Walking to stand beneath her, Rick greeted the girl with a shy "Hello", to which she promptly fell from the bough landing directly onto him.

"Are you crazy?" the girl had asked him "You could've killed me. Don't you know not to sneak up on people?" she yelled as she stood and brushed herself off.

Scrambling to his feet Rick apologized profusely as the girl cast a scrutinizing look at him.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to – are you okay?" he stuttered.

"Hey, you're the new boy. You just moved here, right?" she said, ignoring his rambling.

"Um, yeah… I'm Ricky. Ricky Rodgers. Me and my mom just moved here on Saturday."

"I'm Katie. I live next door." She stuck out her hand, which he shook like his mother had been teaching him.

"Uh, why were you climbing my- uh that tree?" he said looking around for someone who could have perhaps dared her to attempt the feat.

"'Cause I was bored," she shrugged "not many kids live in this neighborhood. There are lotsa little ones, but no big ones like us to play with."

"Well," Rick shuffled his feet, kicking at the dirt and shoving his hands into his pockets, "maybe we can be friends."

"Maybe" Katie shrugged. "So Ricky," she said sitting on the grass and looking up at him expectantly "know any good games?"

Feeling the need to prove himself to his new neighbor, Ricky racked his brain for ideas before finally settling on the grass next to Katie.

"Yeah, lay back and look up" he instructed. Noticing the wary look on the girl"s face, Ricky encouraged her. "C'mon, you can trust me."

Still unsure, Katie settled back, arms pillowing her head and stared at the clouds above them.

"Now, Katie. What do you see?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired. "There's just a bunch of clouds."

"No, Katie. There's all the shapes. Look," he pointed "that one there looks like a turtle and over there's an alien. He's probably scouting Earth for rare creatures to add to his collection. The alien, um... Allen the Alien, found the turtle and wants to take it home to show all of his friends since they don't have turtles on Mars."

Ricky grinned as he heard Katie laughing at the ridiculous tale he'd begun to weave. Thrilled by his ability to make her laugh with nothing more than his imaginative words, Ricky continued telling her the stories of the clouds until the skies began to fade to lavender and burnt orange tones. The spell was broken when a voice called out from the other side of the fence.

"Katie, time for dinner" the soft tones of Johanna Beckett's voice rang across the yard.

At this, Katie stood to leave, sliding between the loose boards on the fence separating the two houses. Just before the board swung back into place, Katie stuck her hand back through to wave and smiled "Bye Ricky". And with that she disappeared.

That night at dinner, Ricky regaled his mother with tales of the fearless girl next door with the big green eyes who "seemed like she was practically made of adventure, Mom. I swear."

Unbeknownst to him, Katie too was telling her parents of the strange boy next door.

"And then he knocked me head over heels, Mom!" Katie said with a huff causing Johanna to smile across the table at her husband.

"Head over heels, Katie? Hmmm?" Johanna asked attempting to hide her smile behind her glass as she brought it to her mouth.

"Of course Mom, it means he surprised me and I fell over," Katie rolled her eyes at her mother's absurd question. "He's nice though, even if he does make up silly stories."

It would have been impossible for Rick, Kate, or either of their parents to know on the day of their meeting, the friendship that would bloom between the two. After that afternoon, Katie slipped through the fence everyday when she returned from school. And every afternoon, Rick was there waiting with another story to tell her. When winter came they moved their ritual indoors, in front of Katie's fireplace with mugs of Johanna's hot cocoa. Later, when school let out for the summer, Rick would be invited to the Beckett cabin to spend his summer whispering ghost stories to Katie over s'mores. Years would continue to pass in this fashion, the two growing, learning from and sharing experiences alongside one another. And as in any relationship, their bond would be tested, but it was in these times that Rick would pull Kate close and tell her that the magic of their friendship could overcome any obstacle thrown at them. Kate, of course, responded by informing Rick that besides the fact that he said the corniest things she'd ever heard, there was no such thing as magic. Kate never believed in magic, but over the years she grew to believe in Rick and for the two of them, that was enough.

* * *

**A/N: Posting the first two/three chapters today after I finish editing. This story will be about 10 chapters. Please Review :)**


	2. Back of My Van

_You take your shoes off in the back of my van._

* * *

"C'mon Kate, pleeeeaaaseee"

"No, Rick. There's no way. I'm not doing it" says as she Kate crosses her arms defiantly. Over the past ten years she had learned to deal with Ricky Rodgers famed puppy dog eyes and incessant pouting.

"But Katie, I know you want to..." Rick urges unrelenting, "We're both consenting adults. No one would even have to know that we-"

"Rick. No. I won't do it." she repeated, her mind wandering to all of the times over the years he'd said practically the same thing only to have a world of hell rain down on them when they were inevitably caught in some nefarious plan Rick had devised and convinced her to join in on.

"Katie, its my birthday. Not to mention we've known each other - what? - ten years now. Don't you think we need to commemorate our friendship somehow?" he said as he moved closer to her, now speaking softly. "Don't you think we should do something that'll last forever? I know there's no going back Kate, but that's why I want us to do this. I want you with me forever, Kate. No bullshit, I swear."

Kate sighed, running a hand through her hair and breaking eye contact with Rick as he held his breath.

"Fine. Let's do it, but I get to veto any of your dumb ideas."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you said yes. Holy shit! Best birthday ever!" Rick pumped his fist in excitement.

He couldn't believe that he'd gotten Kate Beckett to agree to get matching tattoos after what felt like hours of arguing the idea with her. He'd dragged her into the tattoo parlor when he'd noticed it as they were walking off the meal she'd treated him to for his birthday. Rick had always wanted to have some sort of cool, aloof tattoo with a secret meaning and who better to do such a thing with than his best friend who coincidentally happened to have (finally) turned 18 just months before?

Rick tried not to dwell on the fact that Kate Beckett was the only person he'd wanted to do this with. Not his girlfriend, Kyra Blaine. Rick loved Kyra, but Kate Beckett had been the one constant in his life for over a decade. Through thick and thin, break-ups, rejections, failures, all facets of his life. Kate Beckett stood by him and he wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to commemorate one of the most important people in his life.

Rick glanced over at Kate who was currently grimacing at a sketchbook of tattoo templates that lay on the counter. He walked over to her and threw an arm across her shoulders as he leaned in to see a few of their options.

"How about this one?" he pointed to a pair of Chinese symbols translating to "friendship".

"No way" Kate scoffed, "I'm not getting some random thing scribbled on my body only to find out twenty years from now that I've literally had 'idiot' scrawled on me for over half my life. No way."

Rick sighed. "Okay, how about this" he closed the book and turned to Kate, "let's come up with something that's meaningful to us individually, but links us together as friends?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kate said thoughtfully, "but what?"

Rick rubbed his chin as he considered Kate for a moment.

"Well, what's something that you think is important about me? How would you describe me?"

Kate immediately knew her answer. There was one thing that set Rick apart from any other person she'd ever met. From their very first meeting he'd shown her the power of a story, something she'd always taken for granted had grown to mean so much to her simply because Rick showed her the importance of words.

"Your words. You always know what to say to make me laugh or smile or feel better." Kate turned to Rick, looking into his cerulean eyes as she continued, "You know how to make me do the absolute stupidest things, or how to make me feel like I'm important. You love words and stories and its gonna make you a great writer someday."

Kate's gaze dropped to her shoes after she finished her impromptu speech. She tried to hide behind the curtain of her hair as a blush colored her cheeks at the emotion she'd just revealed. Rick tipped her chin up tenderly so that he could look into her eyes.

"Thank you, Kate." he husked, before wrapping her in a tight hug. Kate knew better than anyone how insecure Rick was about his abilities, but she also knew just how good he was.

Kate cleared her throat before lightly shoving his shoulder and asking "What about me, Writer Boy? Your turn to fess up."

"Well," Rick grinned, happy with the chance to make Kate blush again, "You're breathtaking and so incredibly multifaceted. You've got so many layers, like an onion-"

"Stop right there" she laughed, "there's no way I'm getting an onion tattoo."

"Hardee har har. But seriously Kate, you're practically daunting to anyone who doesn't know you. You're like some sort of dark, beautiful mystery. And I just... I mean - I - jeez I'm the writer and I can't even find the right words" he shrugged.

Kate grinned up at him. Rick knew that grin though - she had an idea.

"I know what we should get. You're gonna love this." Kate turned back to the counter to get the attention of one of the artists, the smile still plastered on her face...

* * *

"I can't believe you cried."

"It wasn't crying, that guy's B.O. made my eyes water. I'm telling you Kate, it was bad" Rick defended.

"Sure, it was." Kate laughed, before sighing and checking her watch. "Shit, Rick I've gotta be in Times Square in like a half hour. I'm not even ready - crap, Rick I hate to ask, but could you drop me off? I'm sorry we can't hangout longer. I-"

"Kate." Rick stopped her, "It's not like you can control the fact that your best friend and boyfriend have the same birthday. I understand and I'm happy to help."

Kate smiled, "You're great, Rick. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you?"

"Yeah well, you must have been a saint in a past life," he retorted as he climbed into his beat up used minivan (it was the only car he could afford) that had been parked out on the street.

Kate rounded the car and got into the back seat. Just as Rick was about to question her choice in seating she pulled out a duffle bag which she began extracting clothes from. He glanced back at Kate in the rearview mirror as she removed her shoes then quickly shucked her pants and shirt.

Without so much as looking up, Kate smirked, "Eye's on the road, Ricky. You wouldn't want me to tell Kyra you've got a wandering eye, would ya?"

Rick scoffed. "Please. Firstly, I'm just doing what any red blooded male would do if given the chance." He continued to speak despite the massive eye roll she leveled in his direction. "Secondly, its not like I haven't seen it all already-"

"I hardly think skinny dipping at my cabin when we were barely out of middle school counts, Rick."

"Regardless, Kate Beckett, you should know that I have nothing but the utmost respect and loyalty for my wonderful girlfriend."

"Yeah yeah, Ricky Rodgers the saint. Not a bad bone in his body blah blah blah. As if. Just drive," she ordered trying to mask her amusement.

Rick navigated the Saturday afternoon New York traffic in silence for several minutes before Kate spoke again.

"You sure you'll be alright? No sulking all alone on your birthday."

"Yeah, totally. If I'm lucky I'll be able to swing by Kyra's." Rick told her. "Worst case, I can have an X-Box marathon until you get home from your date with Josh. Maybe you could come over and we could watch Forbidden Planet or something...?" he questioned.

"Ah, I actually wasn't planning on being back tonight..." Kate said, blushing.

Rick glanced questioningly at her as he waited for the traffic light where they were stopped to turn green.

"I thought you were just going to be celebrating Josh's birth- OH. OH. Ah, okay well. I guess that explains the duffle bag and quick change act."

"Yeah," Kate breathed. "I was hoping to make it to the hotel to check in and change before we met up, but you distracted me and made me late," she laughed before turning serious again. "But I figure its time, you know? We've been together a couple of months and he's been great about waiting and I don't know -I just really like him. I'm not deluded enough to think we'll last forever, but I think I'm ready."

"Kate-"

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you probably think its ridiculous that I'm worrying so much about something so stupid." she said as she pulled a dress over her head.

"Kate, stop. It's not stupid, it's - Kate this is important," he willed her to understand. "You've got to be sure this is what you want. For yourself and for Josh."

"I know," she nodded.

Rick could tell that there was something she wasn't saying.

"What is it, Kate? You know you can tell me." Rick gently encouraged.

"It's just... I mean... I..." Rick watched Kate bury her face in her hands as she blushed again knowing not to probe, that she would continue when she was ready.

"When you... I mean, I'm nervous. I'm sure this is what I want, but I'm still nervous. Y'know?" she raised her head to look into his eyes staring back at her in the rearview mirror. "Were you? The first time you and Kyra...? I know you're a guy so it's different, I just... I need to know I'm not crazy."

Rick's eyes widened at the question. He had been with his girlfriend for the better part of two years now...

"We - uh - well we haven't." Rick cleared his throat, "And well, you know me. Kyra's my first serious girlfriend. So, uh, I haven't."

"Oh." Kate mused. "I always just assumed... I mean you're pretty open about the way you feel about her. I just thought -"

"Yeah," Rick chuckled, "I mean I want to - _God_ \- I want to, but Kyra's been kinda conservative about sex and there's no way I'd ever push her. Besides, her parents already hate me. I don't want to give them more fuel."

Kate laughed aloud at this. She couldn't imagine how someone could ever hate her charming best friend, but Kyra's parents somehow managed to do so with flying colors.

"But really Kate," Rick sighed as he pulled up to her destination and rounded the car to help her out. "If this is what you know you want and you think you've got the right guy, go for it. The nerves just mean that you care; Josh is a lucky guy."

"Thanks, Rick." she said hugging him tightly.

"No problem. And please don't kill me for asking, but you've got protection, right?"

Kate cringed, "Jeez Richard, yes! I'm not an idiot."

"Just making sure" he grinned and pulled her back into his arms. "My little Katie-bug all grown up and becoming a woman. Where did the time go?" he teased.

Kate pushed him away, her voiced laced with a tinge of amusement when she spoke. "God, why do I tell you anything? Get out of here you big oaf. Thanks for the ride now leave me alone."

Rick wrapped his arms around her a final time and dropped a kiss to the top of her head before pulling back and looking into his friend's eyes.

"Have fun tonight, Kate," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Kate searched his face for a moment and found a fierceness that rarely emerged.

"I know, Rick," she tucked her head under his chin. "I love you, y'know?"

"Of course! What's not to love? I'm charming, intelligent, ruggedly hands- OW! Shit, seriously Kate?" Rick rubbed the ear Kate had just had in her iron grip. "You're lucky I love you too. I'm leaving before you cause me anymore bodily harm. See you tomorrow."

Leaving Kate grinning on the sidewalk, Rick got into his van and pulled off.

As he drove, his mind inevitably wandered back to Kate, or rather, Kate's evening activities with Josh. Rick didn't exactly disapprove of their relationship - even if he did, he knew that Kate was intelligent, independent, and made her own decisions - but he was wary of Josh's intentions.

Growing up, Rick was often outcast amongst his peers and Josh Davidson had been one of his main antagonists. Though Josh had never hit Rick like some of the other boys had, he was responsible for hurting Rick in the most effective manner. Josh Davidson made use of his words in a way that most of the other immature, brutish boys couldn't manage. His harsh insults struck a young Rick to the core, making him quiet and insecure for most of their adolescence.

As they aged however, Rick came out of his shell and Davidson matured. Josh seemed to realize that bullying others was more trouble than it was worth, that he would get more out of life by playing the role of the "good guy", by being a hero.

Things between them changed during sophomore year when Josh saved Rick from a particularly brutal beating and the two had come to a truce since then. Rick's lanky frame had begun to broaden, a summer at Kate's cabin - her father teaching him how to handle himself in the wilderness - had definitely caused an increase in his musculature, but there was no way that he could take on the two seniors hell bent on putting him in his place. Josh had come to his rescue and even Rick wasn't deluded enough to think that he could have managed if it weren't for Davidson.

This was where Rick's wariness came in to play. One of the major reasons Rick had been picked on in previous years was that his best friend was a girl. His peers couldn't imagine why anyone would willingly, constantly be in the presence of a girl. However, Kate emerged from her awkward phase a beautiful, alluring young woman and the boys who had taunted Rick took notice. Josh included. By sticking up for Rick, Josh was the first of the boys to truly earn Kate's attention. He didn't stop there though. Knowing that Kate Beckett was the type of girl who wanted a serious relationship, Josh decided to date around and have his fun - ignoring Kate's longing looks - before finally settling his attentions on her.

Though it had been over six months since their relationship began, Rick was worried that once Josh got what he wanted, what no other had managed to get from Kate, that he would dump Kate like yesterday's trash. Kate deserved better.

It was this thought that haunted Rick as he parked outside of his girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews Please**


	3. Tongue

**A/N: Wow guys, I'm incredibly grateful for the response thus far. It motivated me to crank out a third chapter today. Hope this lives up to your expectations. (Don't worry, one more chapter to get through before we get some Caskett).**

* * *

_We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine._

* * *

Kate stepped closer to her boyfriend to escape the chill of the night air. Josh wrapped his arm securely around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Dinner was great, Kate. Thank you," he said as they exited the restaurant. "It's still pretty early. Do you want to head back to town or do you have something else planned for us in the city?" he asked.

"Oh, I've got plans for you yet, Davidson." Kate answered before stepping out of his grip to hail a cab.

She gave the cabby the address of the hotel before Josh could climb into the car and overhear. When he finally settled himself into the car next to her, Kate grinned up at Josh, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"God, you're so hot," Josh breathed before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly to Kate's. He slid his hand up her leg brushing just past the hem of her dress.

"Mmmm," Kate pulled back, their lips making an obscene smacking sound as they separated. "Slow down, Josh. Not here."

Josh sighed and relaxed back into his seat, scraping a hand through his hair. He liked Kate, he really did, she was funny, witty, and sexy, but he had his needs too.

Though Josh had never been with someone not willing to let him fulfil those needs, he liked to think he was an understanding, patient guy - that he could go slow if that was what Kate needed. It wasn't like they didn't do anything. Kate had already proven how... _talented_ she was, and he had no qualms returning the favor, but he could only get by without the real thing for so long.

Perhaps what bothered him most was the _why_ behind the current celibate status of their relationship. No matter how good of a doting girlfriend Kate seemed to be, there was always a lurking shadow of a doubt that she was holding back because of her damned Writer-Boy.

It didn't help that all of his friends constantly taunted him, saying that his girlfriend was "shacking it up with the nerd boy", placing bets on when she'd finally admit to it.

It was easy enough to ignore their words in the moments when Kate's mouth was wrapped around him, but it was the little moments that caused Josh to wonder. The times she was late to dates because she'd been busy with Ricky Rodgers, the times when he thought they would finally take the next step and she would suddenly push him away, all the times she'd chosen Rick over him.

Josh was jolted from his thoughts as the cab pulled to a stop outside of a hotel. He looked up through the window as Kate leaned forward to pay the cab fare. Kate pushed him through the door of the cab and laced their fingers together, pulling him along.

"Kate." Josh said, stopping her before they made it through the door. "Are we...?" he trailed off lest he initiate the same argument they'd been having for weeks.

But Kate bit her lip to contain her smile and nodded. That was all it took for Josh's grin to break free as he tugged her through the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

Kate's back slammed into the bed as Josh tossed her onto it, quickly climbing to hover over her. His shirt already open, both their shoes and jackets now gone. Josh bit down on the juncture between Kate's neck and shoulder causing her to gasp and arch into him. She pulled at his shirt and pants until the two items littered the floor around the bed leaving him in his boxers.

"Fuck, Kate." Josh mumbled against her lips feeling how ready she was for him.

"Josh," she panted, "slow down. I need you to go slow."

He ignored her request and pulled her dress over her head before grinding his hips into hers. He sat back to admire her spread beneath him.

"Kate? What's this?" he asked.

Kate pulled herself back from the lust filled haze she had been drowning in to sit up on her elbows and look down to where Josh's attention was focused. The bandage on her upper thigh.

"Tattoo. I got a tattoo today."

"Mmm, sexy. What is it of?" Josh hummed and bit just above the bandage before soothing the spot with his tongue.

"Me and - ahh - me and Rick got them today. He got a pen and ink - like from a writing desk - mine's a raven." Kate said, squeezing her eyes closed at Josh's ministrations.

It took a moment for Kate to realize that he had stopped. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Really?" Josh seethed. "Is this some sort of joke? Was this before or after you let him fuck you?"

"Excuse me?" Kate slid out from beneath him, no longer feeling comfortable in their intimate position.

"Do you know how many girls would kill to be with me, Kate? There are plenty who would gladly take your place. Yet you're constantly running off with him, putting me second. You're supposed to be mine, Kate. Not his, MINE."

"I don't belong to anyone, Josh. What the hell?"

"You know what? They were right. I tried to ignore it, but the guys were right. There's no way you're not sleeping with that fucking loser." Josh said as he picked his clothes up from the floor.

"Don't you dare talk about Rick that way" Kate told him in her most deadly tone.

"Defending your little lover, are you? That's rich."

Kate stood from the bed, the sheet now wrapped around her semi-exposed body. She approached Josh and a silence overtook the room as he waited for her to make a move.

In a hauntingly calm tone Kate finally spoke. "You, Josh Davidson, are the most egotistical, deluded, jackass I have ever met. You need to leave right now before you say anything else and dig yourself into a hole too deep to get yourself out of."

Josh turned on his heels and marched to the door of the hotel room, Kate trailing behind him to lock it after him. However, before he stepped out, he turned to speak.

"You know the worst part?" Josh spat, "_I_ didn't even get to fuck you."

Kate surprised both of them when he palm connected with Josh's face, a red mark forming immediately.

"Go to hell."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review. Next chapter: Rick &amp; Kyra.**


	4. Anyway

_She's got a boyfriend anyway._

* * *

Rick knew that Kyra wouldn't be expecting to see him. His girlfriend had spent the past week in Paris with her parents on one of their annual family vacations. She had texted him to let him know that she had arrived safely back in New York, telling him that she was too jet lagged to go out with him and that they could celebrate his birthday the next afternoon.

In typical Ricky Rodgers fashion, he had ignored her completely, deciding it'd be better for the both of them if they spent the day cuddled up on her couch watching cheesy Lifetime movies. This way he wouldn't have to be alone and she could still rest.

He climbed the stairs to Kyra's apartment eager to see his girlfriend after her long absence. If he were being honest with himself, the time that she was gone seemed to fly rather than drag on the way he expected it to. He assumed that he'd be left to his own devices for an entire week, Kate off with Josh and his girlfriend out of the country. Kate knew him better than he gave her credit for however, she'd filled the week with all of his favorite activities, thoroughly distracting him and giving him what he'd deemed "The Rick Rodgers' Birthday Week Extravaganza". She'd rolled her eyes of course, but continued to laugh by his side nonetheless.

Rick knocked on Kyra's door and was met by the wide-eyed damp, robe clad brunette.

"Rick... I wasn't expecting you." she said, stepping aside to allow him in.

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek. "I figured we could both use the relaxing company. I hope I'm not imposing."

"No, I was just- " she gestured back towards the bathroom. Rick tried to ignore his baser instincts, as he watched droplets of water dripping from Kyra's temple and following a path down her chest before disappearing down the front of her pink robe.

"Well," Rick said as he crowded into her, "I could help you wash your back if you'd like," he winked cheekily.

Kyra huffed a shallow laugh before placing a hand to his chest and pushing softly.

"No thanks, I good… But, actually - God I didn't want to do this today - but we need to talk Rick." she told him.

Kyra pulled him over to the couch and took his hand.

"Look, Rick. I don't really know how to do this. We've had a good run -"

Rick took a deep breath, "You're breaking up with me? Is it - did I do something?"

"No! No, it's not that. I just - Rick this doesn't feel like it's going anywhere. You're sweet and – you're – you're such a great guy, but... It's been two years and... Tell me, do you love me?"

"I - that's not fair Kyra. You know how much I care about you."

She nodded, "I care about you too, but that's not enough, Rick. You and Kate -"

"We're JUST friends. She's my best friend," he implored. "You _know_ that, Kyra. I don't want to have this fight again."

"I know, I know. It's just that I think you two have a connection worth exploring. I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of that, especially when it's something you and I don't have."

There was nothing Rick could say to this. He cared deeply for Kyra, but she was right; their relationship held no magic and that was something he felt his relationship with Kate definitely wasn't lacking. Kyra was a lovely girl and a good companion, but they both deserved more.

Kyra released Rick's hand and began biting her thumb nail. There was something else that she wasn't saying.

"Kyra," Rick said, knowing that there was more. "What happened? This didn't just come out of nowhere."

"I- I met someone. And, I'm so sorry, I... We had sex, Rick." Kyra breathed.

He sucked in a breath, feeling as though he had just been punched in the gut.

"I don't understand Kyra. We were together for _two years_ and we never got past second base. And I was fine with that, but... Was I not good enough for you? What made this guy so different?"

"Everything was different, Rick. I didn't cheat on you with another man... She lives in France. Her name is Lana, we'd been pen pals since we were kids, but about two months ago things started to change and I - I just knew. Then we met up while I was on vacation and... It just happened. It felt right." Kyra shrugged.

Rick nodded curtly before standing. "I think I should go."

"Rick you don't have to-"

"No, I think I do. You could've just told me, we could've just ended things. I wouldn't have judged you. You know me better than that, but you lied to me, Kyra. You cheated on me and - magical connection or not - that hurts. So, I'm done here."

"Rick, I'm sorry..." she said, the shame practically dripping from her voice.

"Goodbye Kyra. Have a nice life."

The door slammed behind him as he exited Kyra's apartment for the last time. And with that he was gone.

* * *

Kate stepped through the door and dropped her bag in the entrance way. Her parents weren't due to be home from their weekend trip up to the cabin for another few hours.

She sighed, relieved that she would have some time to herself. She climbed the stairs to her room going directly to her ensuite. She turned the shower on before straightening up to remove her clothes. Kate grimaced at the disheveled girl staring back at her in the mirror, taking in the sight of her wrinkled dress and knotted hair - the products of a night spent tossing and turning in a hotel bed.

Kate let out another sigh as she stepped under the spray of the shower. She wanted to stand under the scalding spray until the feeling of Josh's hands and lips on her body finally subsided. She hissed as the hot water ran over her thigh, ruining the bandage and irritating the skin beneath. Her parents were going to kill her when they found out, but it wouldn't be any worse than when she'd spent her savings on the Harley currently parked in the garage. She peeled back the bandage to examine the ink marks on her skin.

It really was a beautiful ink job, a relatively small image of a sleek black raven in flight with the words "like a writing desk" written in script below it. Regardless of Josh's words and the endless warnings from her parents against tattoos, she didn't regret her decision to have a permanent image on her skin.

Josh.

She let her head rest against the wall. Josh was definitely a jerk; she could see that he'd only wanted sex. Kate had thought the fact that he was willing to wait meant that he was interested in more than just her body, but she knew now - and perhaps had always truly known - that he was just waiting until she finally caved. Kate knew that people assumed that she and Rick were a couple, but it had never ruined any of Rick's relationships and she hoped that she'd have the same luck. Apparently not.

_There_ was the other issue. Rick. She loved him beyond even what his imagination could conceive, but she'd tried to make a go with him before and it had ended in the most embarrassing way before it even began. Kate wanted Rick to be in her life, to stay in her life, and if that meant that he would only be a friend then she was determined to make it work.

Kate turned off the water and strode over to check her phone. No new messages. She went out to her room and dressed quickly grabbing her keys and heading out of her backdoor and through the same rickety board in the fence that had always been there. She walked across the Rodgers' backyard and pulled open their sliding glass door, knowing that it would be unlocked as always.

"Rick," she called out as she entered the house. It wasn't too early, but Rick was normally not a morning person, able to sleep well into the afternoon if given the opportunity.

Kate walked up the stairs to Rick's bedroom, knocking gently before letting herself in. She was slightly taken aback by the scene before her. Rick's normally pristine bedroom looked as though he had hosted a rave. It was littered with broken CD's, torn papers and beer cans. Her eyes searched the mess until she located her best friend sprawled across his bed on his stomach.

Kate gingerly navigated the mine field of garbage before her and made her way over to her best friend.

"Rick?" Kate nudged him gently to no avail. Trying for a different angle, she climbed onto the bed and bounced lightly.

"Go 'way" came his muffled protest.

Kate huffed a sigh, crossing her arms in frustration. She looked around the room in search of something to get him out of bed. Seeing exactly what she needed, Kate stood and grabbed the glass of water resting on the nightstand.

Rick flew up from his bed sputtering, barely able to catch himself before tumbling off the edge. He'd been having such a nice dream; Kate had been laughing gleefully at something he'd said when all of a sudden it'd begun to rain. Only now he was back in reality soaking wet and staring up at grinning Kate Beckett.

"Kate? What the fuck?" he yelled indignantly.

"Morning, Ricky. Care to explain the tornado that ripped through here last night?"

Rick, still confused (and maybe a little hung over) looked around to see what Kate was referring to. He groaned at the sight of his trashed bedroom.

Rick had come back from Kyra's apartment to his empty home. He'd thought it'd be a good idea to get rid of all of Kyra's things that he'd accumulated in his room and before long he'd begun to dig into the stash of cheap beer he kept at the back of his closet. Clearly he'd let his anger get the best of him once he'd had a few beers.

"Well?" Kate asked expectantly, reminding him entirely too much of his mother.

"I... Uh, I was going through some old things... Kyra's old things actually - Kyra broke up with me... Well, she cheated on me actually and-"

"Rick," she gasped dropping to her knees in front of him and gathering him up into her arms.

Kate held Rick tightly in her arms and after a moment of surprise he returned the embrace, burying his face in her hair. He let out a shaky breath as he allowed himself to relax into Kate.

"Rick," Kate started, pulling back to look at him. "You smell."

Rick blinked for a moment at the unexpected comment before letting out a loud laugh, then immediately wincing at the pain in his head. He was definitely hung over.

"Why don't you go shower. I'll get you another glass of water and some aspirin."

Rick nodded, pulling Kate up as he stood and headed toward the bathroom.

Kate looked around at the mess on the floor, picking things up as she headed to Martha's bedroom for the medicine cabinet. She realized the scraps of paper that littered the floor were all photos and notes from various stages of Rick's relationship with Kyra. Kate shook her head wondering how any girl could be stupid enough to let Rick Rodgers slip out of her grasp, let alone cheat on him.

Meanwhile, inside his bathroom Rick began to slowly remove his shirt. He attempted to keep his movements slow to stave off any pain in his head. Rick looked down at his chest, brushing a hand over the new tattoo that now adorned the space over his left pectoral. He smiled softly as he remembered Kate's brilliant idea that they get the words about Edgar Allen Poe tattooed onto their skin. His chest now held an image of a pen and ink with the words "Why is a raven...". He and Kate hadn't gotten the same tattoo, but rather images that completed one another to form the well-known mysterious riddle. It had been the best part of his day, maybe the best birthday gift he'd ever received. It was more than just ink to him. It was a promise that Kate would always be by his side to help him solve the mysteries of life. Together. The Raven and the Writing Desk. Rick was startled from his reverie by a knock at the bathroom door.

He opened it to a soft looking Kate Beckett. She held out the aspirin and water which he took and handed the glass back to her. Instead of turning to leave, Kate took his hand and waited until she had his full attention to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through this - that Kyra cheated on you, but I'm here okay? We'll make it through this, just like everything else. And you'll find someone who treats you the way you deserve to be treated. You're a good man and you deserve better."

Rick swallowed thickly and nodded, "Thank you, Kate."

"Don't thank me, Rick" she said before turning and leaving him to shower.

As Rick stepped into the shower stall he couldn't help but to be grateful for Kate Beckett showing up in his room that morning. This is what he'd needed last night. He'd needed someone to hold him, tell him that it wasn't his fault. Even though he knew - had known for a while - that Kyra wasn't the one, he'd needed someone to tell him that he'd find what he longed for someday. He'd needed someone to tell him he wasn't an idiot for falling in love with his best friend. His best friend who had been out having sex with her _boyfriend..._

Rick thought back to a moment years ago when he thought Kate might've felt the same way for him. He had ruined it in less than thirty seconds and she'd drawn away. She'd been content since then to pretend it never happened and he felt as though his chance had passed so he remained in his place as the loyal best friend. It wasn't ideal, but it worked... Besides, wasn't there some sort of rule that said you should never fall in love with your best friend?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and kind reviews. They mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update weekly - this will end up being about 7-10 chapters long. We'll get a bit of Martha and the Becketts in the next chapter :)**

**Review, review, review.**

**Also, follow my new tumblr mystery-machine13.**


	5. Filled Shoes

_Now we're on the bed in my room and I'm about to fill his shoes._

* * *

Kate stood in front of the refrigerator in Rick's kitchen looking for food to help him get over his hangover. He'd emerged from the shower looking (and smelling) exponentially better, but with a cloud of brooding still surrounding him.

As she searched the contents of his produce drawer, the front door opened revealing a vibrant Martha Rodgers.

"Katherine, darling," Martha said as she swept into the kitchen to wrap Kate up in a bear hug. It was a Rodgers thing. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, well actually, I'm here because Rick's a bit upset. He and Kyra broke up and it was pretty nasty," Kate told her.

Kate knew Martha wasn't surprised by the news; she recognized Martha's feigned shock, but chose not to comment. Kyra was a lovely girl and she and Rick made a great couple, but it was painfully obvious to anyone that knew Rick well that his heart wasn't truly in the relationship. It was about time.

"That's so unfortunate!" Martha wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders, "You know Katherine, I do say that in times like these we need our best friends most. Richard likes to retreat to his head sometimes; he's going to need you to drag him out of his funk."

Kate nodded and bit her lip. She'd been privy to some of Rick's worse moods over the years and knew just how to make him smile when nothing and no one else could.

"I know, Martha. Working on it now actually," she gestured toward the open fridge.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, dear. If Richard asks, tell him I'm in the city shopping. I have a gala to attend this evening and I have absolutely nothing to wear." She made her way to exit the kitchen, but turned back abruptly. "And Katherine? Take care of my boy."

"Always." Kate replied instantly. Martha threw her a wink and sailed out of the room.

Eventually Kate was able to whip together a sandwich for Rick and carried it up to him. However, she found him yet again sprawled across his bed dead to the world. He was so adorable when he slept, nose scrunched and cheek pressed into the pillow. Before she could register her actions, Kate had brushed his hair back and placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

Realizing the amount of affection she'd inadvertently shown, she stood abruptly, needing to distance herself. Rather than wake him, she placed the plate on the bedside table with a short note regarding his mother's whereabouts.

Kate slipped out of the Rodger's house and back into her own. Thinking about what Martha had said to her, Kate made a split second decision and walked toward her mother's office. Her parents should have returned home while she was at Rick's.

"Mom?" Kate knocked softly at the office door, easing it open at making her way inside.

Johanna looked up from the papers scattered across her desk. She gestured toward the chair in front of the large mahogany desk, indicating for Kate to sit.

"Just a second, Katie. Let me sign off on this paperwork and we can talk." Johanna said as she continued to flip through the papers.

Kate sat, pulling her legs into the arm chair, resting her chin on her knees, and watching her mother work.

Johanna Beckett was dedicated to her work. It was one of the things that inspired Kate to pursue a career in law. Kate had watched her mother in court, seen how her work changed people's lives and brought justice where it would otherwise be denied. Johanna Beckett was nothing short of a hero to her daughter.

Kate sat quietly for a moment before Johanna reclined in her seat and looked up expectantly at her.

"So, Katie," Johanna smiled brightly at her daughter. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, ah... My spring break is coming up... and Rick and Kyra just broke up..." Johanna's eyes widened at this, but she merely nodded and waited for Kate to continue.

"Rick's really taking it hard. Kyra cheated on him and he feels like its his fault, like he's some sort of unlovable burden. And I-" she looked up from her intense examination of her hands.

"Mom, I want to help him. You _know_ how much I love Rick, he's the best friend I've ever had." Kate took a deep breath. "Anyway, I didn't know what to do but then Martha suggested that he just needs to get out of his head, you know? That he just needs a fresh take on things..."

"Katie," her mother interrupted "I don't see where this is going. What does any of this have to do with your spring break?"

"I was just - I want to take Rick up to the cabin for our break. I figured it'd help to get him away for a while. If he stays here he'll just sit up in his room playing video games until he blacks out. Or if I force him to go out and do things we might run into Kyra and make things even worse."

"Katie, I think its very... noble of you to want to help Rick, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea. You two have never been up to the cabin by yourselves. Not to mention, Katie, you _have_ a boyfriend. What's he going to do when he finds out that you went away for a week with another boy, just the two of you?"

Kate was used to this particular assertion from her mother, the previous week had been filled with similar warnings. As Kate had worked to keep Rick out of his funk and make his birthday special while his girlfriend was out of the country, her mother warned that Josh might be upset - especially since her boyfriend's birthday was coming up as well. Kate had planned to remedy any of Josh's uncertainty with her _special _gift to him, but her mother didn't need to know that.

"We -uh - we broke up too."

"Is that so?" Johanna asked, her tone conveying that she was in no way surprised by this information.

"Yeah, he broke up with me after-"

"He broke up with _you_, Katie?" Johanna cut Kate off mid-sentence now expressing a bit of the shock that Kate first expected.

"Um... Yes? He said - actually he said just what you kept telling me he would. He thought that I'd rather spend my time with Rick than with him."

"Katie, I hate to say it, but that boy is right-"

"Mom," Kate immediately moved to defend herself, but was cut off when her mother raised a hand to silence her.

Johanna decided to forfeit her usual 'I Told You So' speech in favor of imparting more valuable wisdom upon her daughter.

''Katie, I _know_ that you and Rick have been friends since before you realized that other boys didn't have cooties, but honestly sweetheart you have to see this situation for what it is. You and I both know that you wouldn't have cheated on your boyfriend, but can you honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for Richard?"

Kate's silence spoke for itself. Johanna rounded her desk and came to sit on the edge, facing Kate.

"Katie, you have to be honest with yourself and with him. You both deserve better."

Kate scrubbed a hand down her face.

"Mom, he's my best friend. What if I ruin everything? I can't lose him."

"Katherine, you and Rick have been through too much for something like this to be the end of you," Johanna leveled Kate with a soft glare before continuing. "Furthermore, your father and I have not raised you to be a coward."

She pulled her daughter up and into her arms.

"I'll have to talk to Jim about it, but you and Rick can go up to the cabin on one condition." Johanna looked into Kate's eyes to convey the severity of her next statement. "Don't let the break pass you by without telling that boy how you feel about him."

Kate nodded against her shoulder, "Okay, Mom. Thank you."

* * *

The next two weeks passed by in a tedious manner. Kate attended classes and avoided the gossip of her peers as they undoubtedly speculated about what led to her break up with Josh Davidson. Rick on the other hand sought comfort in his writing as he was known to do. During those weeks he was rarely seen without his moleskin notebook - a birthday gift from Kate. Though Kate was swamped with midterms, she couldn't help but notice Rick's absence in her life. The two only saw each other in passing.

For his part, Rick was trying to work out how exactly he was supposed to come to terms with the fact that he may have inadvertently fallen in love with his best friend. Despite the fact that he'd only recently broken up with Kyra, the only person on his mind was Kate Beckett. He kept his distance as he tried to determine what course of action to take. What he had with Kate was a relationship that only came once in a lifetime, but he wondered if the possibility for more was enough to risk it - if she even felt the same.

On the last Friday before their spring break, Rick was lying across his bed idly tossing a small ball into the air when Kate burst into his room.

"Richard Rodgers, get up and get packing" she said, already opening the door of his closet.

Rick startled, the ball hitting him squarely in the face. "Wha- Kate? What're you doing?"

"Packing, I texted you and you didn't respond so I figured I'd come over and help."

"Help? Text?" Rick picked his phone up from his nightstand noting that there was indeed a missed text... and two calls... "Wait, Kate. What am I supposed to be packing for?"

"I'm taking you away for break" she said, pulling out a suitcase from his closet and dropping items into it.

"Kate, I don't want to-"

"No, you've moped around and drawn away long enough." She stopped rummaging through his closet to come stand before him. "I want my best friend back."

Rick sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face.

"Rick, you need to get your groove back so we're getting out of town for a few days."

"Are you asking me to run away with you, Beckett?" The question was the first hint of him she'd seen in weeks and instantly caused a grin to form on Kate's face.

"Not exactly, but I figured you might want to rough it for a few days, put one of your 'lumberjack flannels' to use..." she hinted.

"You mean your parents are taking us to the cabin!?"

"Nope." At this, Rick's face fell instantly.

"We're going by ourselves this time," Kate told him.

"No way," Rick said, pumping his fist in the air, "this is going to be awesome!"

Kate returned his smile before turning back to his closet to continue shoving things into his suitcase.

Rick couldn't believe that her parents were finally agreeing to let them visit the cabin on their own. He and Kate had wanted to have what they'd deemed to be the Beckett Fortress to themselves since they were twelve, but her parents had always vehemently denied. This was going to be the best spring break ever.

A week with his best friend!... His best friend who he was pretty sure he was in love with... _Shit._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading…**

**If you noticed any improvement in this week's post you can thank my lovely beta, Alex.**

**I ****_know_**** I promised more Caskett-y goodness, but I'm just really trying to establish a good basis for their relationship before I delve into the smutty stuff. If it's any consolation, the first of the smut is already written and reviewed by my beta. Rest assured that it ****_is_**** coming soon.**

**Thanks again. Please review :) See ya next week**

**Tumblr: mystery-machine13**


	6. Back Homes

_They've all got back homes anyway. They've all got boyfriends anyway._

* * *

"Thanks again for bringing me out here, Kate. I didn't realize how much I needed this," Rick said, thanking Kate for what felt like the thousandth time though they'd only been at the cabin for a few hours.

The minute Rick had realized what her plans for the break consisted of, it was as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He had joked and tossed things at her as they packed his suitcase and the ride up had been filled with the sound of their shared laughter. With Kate, it was easy for Rick to come out from the shell he'd spent the past several weeks hiding himself in. Things with Kate had always been easy.

"Stop thanking me. You needed to get away and I needed my best friend back. I did this for both of us," she replied as she dropped more fire wood into the pile at her feet.

They had begun working to build a campfire in the small fire pit behind the cabin shortly after they'd dropped their belongings off inside. Rick and Kate had stopped on their way to the cabin to buy enough groceries to provide sustenance for the week. As usual, Rick had insisted they also stock up on sweets. It had been their tradition to make s'mores their first night in the cabin since the first time the Beckett's had invited Rick along.

Once Kate and Rick had gotten the fire started, the two settled into a comfortable silence, allowing a symphony of crickets and night owls to set the tone of their calming atmosphere. After they'd consumed their fill of s'mores, Kate felt that it was as good a time as any to get the ball rolling on the conversation that would inevitably determine the outcome of their trip.

"Do you remember the night we kissed?" Kate asked suddenly, surprising even herself with the impromptu question.

"How could I forget? We were at Coney Island..." Rick answered wistfully.

"And we had stuffed our faces with fried clams and funnel cake-"

"And you put your tongue in my mouth! That was the night I became a man." Rick grinned.

"Shut up!" Kate laughed tossing a marshmallow at him. "Maddie told me that was the only _real_ way to kiss."

"Yeah? Well thanks for my first real kiss Kate Beckett."

"If I recall correctly, you weren't thanking me when it happened," she frowned.

Rick turned beet red, "I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"Did we?" Kate mused, "I don't remember that. I _do_ however, remember you throwing up on my shoes."

"Not one of my better moments..." Rick said with a grimace.

"If you didn't want to kiss me you could've just said so."

Rick let out a boisterous guffaw at that "Are you kidding me? I was the scrawniest kid ever and the prettiest girl in school was my best friend. _All_ I wanted to do was kiss you."

"Seriously?" Kate asked, surprised at his admission.

"Yeah, Kate. I mean, I know I joke around a lot, but I'm serious when I say that any guy would be lucky to have you," he said as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kate hadn't noticed they were sitting so close to one another.

"What about you, Rick?"

"Wha- What about me?"

"Do you want me?" Kate leaned in so close to him that he could feel her words as she breathed them across his face. He was frozen, drowning in her eyes, unable to move.

"Kate," he muttered, leaning in despite himself.

Kate's eyes closed as she moved forward to close the space between them. Rather than being met with the feeling of soft lips, she felt Rick's hand covering her face.

"Kate, we can't. I can't - not when you have a boyfriend." Rick stood and walked back towards the cabin leaving Kate to stare after him wondering how the hell she'd let things get so messy.

Kate gathered up the leftover s'mores and doused the flames in the fire pit with the bucket of water they'd placed nearby. She ambled towards the cabin, thinking about how to fix the mess she'd made.

How could she have possibly neglected to mention to Rick that she and Josh had ended their relationship? She'd spent the past few weeks so concerned for Rick's well-being after his breakup that she'd almost entirely forgotten her own. Kate knew that if she wanted to move forward with Rick she'd have to talk to him - tell him about Josh and actually talk about her feelings for him rather than just attempting to dive right in.

When Kate entered the cabin, she wasn't surprised to be met with silence. The cabin was void of any signs that Rick was waiting up for her. As she moved through the space putting their food away, she began to grow worried when Rick didn't even acknowledge her presence. Walking down the hall, Kate came face-to-face with Rick as he emerged from the bathroom, now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Rick, look I -"

"Good night, Kate," Rick moved past her and into his room, never once making eye contact with her. Kate put a hand out to stop him from shutting the door.

"Rick, we need to talk," she all but pleaded.

At the raw tone in her voice, Rick paused to look into Kate's eyes and apparently found what he was searching for.

"Okay," he nodded, "but not right now. We can talk tomorrow. I just need some time... And maybe we should both get some rest."

"Alright. Okay, I can do that. Tomorrow. Good." Kate took a deep breath to steady herself.

"So, until tomorrow, Kate," Rick gave her a tight lipped smile before taking a step into his room and shutting the door softly behind him.

Standing in the empty hallway, Kate couldn't help but release a long sigh as she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, head in her hands. Less than twenty-four hours and she may have already ruined everything.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the impromptu hiatus on this story – life got in the way a bit, but I'm back. Fortunately, I have finished writing and there will be no more long breaks between updates. **

**As always, I appreciate your reviews and feedback. Any and all mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading.**

**_Tumblr: mystery-machine13_**


	7. Outside

_And now we're just outside of town_

* * *

The next morning, Kate sat in the living room, stretched across the well-worn couch, nibbling at a slice of toast and reading as she waited for Rick to emerge from his room. She hadn't slept much the night before. Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of Rick – thoughts that she might ruin the friendship they'd spent a decade building, thoughts of their chance at building a wonderful _romantic_ relationship, thoughts of how his hands would feel on her bare skin...

She'd come to the conclusion that they _really_ needed to talk sooner rather than later.

"Sherlock Holmes, huh?" Rick's voice startled Kate from her reverie.

"Oh, uh... yeah," she looked down at the book in her lap. In the hour since she'd opened it she hadn't made it past page two.

Kate closed her book and turned to look at Rick. She was taken aback by the fact that despite the early hour, Rick was fully dressed whereas she was still lounging in her pajamas. He had even donned hiking boots which sounded heavily against the floor with each step he took towards her, making his way to sit at the end of the couch near her feet. He was clad in a pair of jeans and a particularly well fitting flannel with the sleeves rolled up enough to accentuate his biceps in a way that made Kate's mouth water.

"So, any reason you're all dressed up like a lumberjack?" Kate asked, hoping for levity in place of any lingering awkwardness from the previous night.

Rick looked down at himself and chuckled lightly, "Actually, I was hoping you'd want to go for a hike today. Maybe we could go up to Cascade? It's been a while since we've seen the view from up there."

"Sure, Rick. That sounds great, just let me get changed and grab a backpack."

Though Kate hadn't been expecting Rick to start off the day by suggesting they take on an adventurous activity together, she counted her blessings that he no longer seemed as evasive as he had the night before.

She quickly dressed in a lightweight pullover hoodie and a pair of track pants that narrowed around the ankles so that she could easily tuck them into her hiking boots. Kate grabbed her backpack and exited her room to locate Rick. She found him in the kitchen filling his backpack with water bottles and snacks.

When the pair had sufficiently stocked up on the necessities for their hike, they set off to begin the journey.

* * *

Standing and the summit of Cascade Mountain, Kate and Rick took in the sight before them. The peak offered them a magnificent view from over the forest and surrounding mountains out to Lake Placid.

Despite Rick's open disposition before leaving, they had spent the majority of the hike up in silence – Rick's contemplative whereas Kate was all but brooding over the issues that had been torturing her since Rick's rejection the night before.

But now, looking at the vast spread of land before them seemed to put things into perspective for Kate. Maintaining any semblance of a gloomy temperament in the presence of such an outstanding view was nearly impossible.

Kate sucked in a deep breath looking around, her issues didn't seem as formidable when put into the larger perspective of the awe-inspiring world at their feet. It was this thought that gave her the courage to finally speak.

"Rick," she said softly, coming to stand behind him. "Look I wanted to apologize..."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Kate," he said, his tone more bitter than she'd ever heard. He took a steadying breath, "I may not be a fan of Josh, but I _know_ how cheating feels. There's no way I'd-"

"Rick, Josh and I broke up."

"Y-you what?" he stammered, turning to face her.

"Josh and I broke up a few weeks ago. He didn't trust me and I... I think I deserve better. I think that maybe I deserve you... Maybe we deserve each other," she shrugged.

Rick didn't know how to respond to Kate's confession; of all the things he had imagined her saying that was certainly not one of them.

"Kate," Rick took a step toward her and reached a hand out to cradle the side of her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Kate, are you sure?" he had to know. "This isn't some spur of the moment, rebound thing?"

Kate launched herself at Rick, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"No. No, not that. I promise," she shook her head against his chest. "This – _You _are what I want."

Rick's hands coasted up and down her back, a move that he knew always calmed her.

"Kate, I – " before Rick could continue his statement, the sky above them suddenly opened up and unleashed pounding droplets of rain.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm alive, no worries. I will be updating again within the next few hours, but I wanted to post a short update to inform you of a change to this story:**_

_**If you know the lyrics to the song at the beginning of the chapters then you can probably guess what happens next. Because of this, I have to up the rating.**_

_**Thank you for reading and sticking with me.**_

_**Tumblr: mystery-machine13**_


	8. Down

_**A/N: Just a reminder that the rating has been upped to M and all of the following chapters will have some M-rated content.**_

* * *

_And you're making your way down..._

* * *

The race through the pouring rain, back to the cabin delivered Kate and Rick on the front steps of the cabin, heaving, laughing, and soaked to the bone in both rain and sweat. They had made it back in about half the time it had taken them to hike up the summit, but not without a fair amount of slipping and sliding along the way.

"You shower in the hall bathroom. I'll use my parent's ensuite," Kate told Rick as she slumped through the door, still laughing from their muddy trek back to the cabin.

She quickly grabbed a change of clothes before returning down the hall and across the cabin to where the master suite was located.

Kate showered quickly, pausing for a moment to peer into the mirror at her tattoo. She was still getting used to having the words and accompanying image etched permanently into her skin, but she felt no regret. Remembering the look on Rick's face when she agreed was almost enough on its own to make the tattoo worth it.

As Kate exited the master bedroom, she collided with the solid wall of Rick's chest.

"Woah! Hey there," Rick chuckled, helping Kate to steady herself.

"Um, hey," she swallowed hard at the sight of her bare chested best friend. "Any particular reason you're only half dressed?"

Rick shrugged, "It's spring."

"Right…"

"Anyway," he began, "I wanted to see if you're up for a game of Scrabble."

* * *

"Did you just use the word 'veritable'?" Rick asked as Kate finished making the amendment to the word 'able' which he'd previously placed on the Scrabble board.

They were spread out on the bed in his room with the board game between them, the rain still pounding the windows.

"Yes, I did."

"Sexy," Rick retorted.

Kate hummed, a smirk spreading across her lips. "You should see me use 'fallacious'."

"Okay, that's no fair. You're just trying to make me lose," he huffed.

After taking his turn Rick reached for the bag containing the letter pieces, his attempt to look inside of the bag and pick out the best letter not subtle in the least.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"It's fine," Rick said, standing from the bed. "I'm just trying to offset the imbalance you've got going on here. I've gotta be creative if I'm going to have any chance of winning."

Kate stood and followed Rick as he backed away from her and continued to dig through the bag, beginning one of their classic games of keep away. It wasn't long before she was all but chasing him around the small room. Rick backed into the wall opposite of the bed giving her the perfect opportunity to lunge after him. However, Rick dodged Kate with practiced ease ultimately reversing their positions.

"Cheater!" Kate sprang for the bag again with both hands, but before she could make contact Rick caught both of her hands in one of his, pinning them to the wall above her head.

With the game pieces held securely in his other hand, fully extended away from Kate, Rick glanced triumphantly between his friend and the Scrabble bag.

His eyes lingered on Kate for a moment too long as he took in the slight flush in her cheeks, the way her chest heaved from laughter and the chase.

Rick was no stranger to the feeling of being drawn to Kate Beckett. He was, however, new to being able to do something about it.

Kate barely had time to register what was happening when Rick's lips first grazed hers. The kiss was gentle despite the hold he had on her wrists. He dropped the Scrabble pieces and released her wrists to rest his hands at her waist and draw her closer.

Kate pressed her body into Rick's using her hands to gently guide him backwards until he had no choice but to drop down onto the edge of the bed. She placed one knee on either side of Rick's thighs and rose to straddle him. Rick's head fell back onto the mattress as he tried to regain control of himself.

Before he could quell his desire, Kate leaned toward him to press her lips to his on a contented sigh. Rick took the opportunity seek entrance into her mouth which she willingly granted. When Kate broke away for air, Rick's openmouthed kisses travelled a fiery path down her neck and across her collar bones as his hands slid beneath her t-shirt. Not quite sure of the totality of the liberties Kate was allowing him to take, Rick slowly worked his hands higher until his thumbs could cautiously brush the underwire of her bra.

When she pulled away again, Rick could only think that he had perhaps pushed too far, too soon. He opened his eyes, ready to apologize for being so forward but was arrested by the sight of Kate Beckett sitting upright above him, pulling her shirt over her head.

* * *

Kate could barely breathe.

Though she'd only removed her shirt, Kate felt as though she was going to combust from sensory overload. It had never felt like this before. No one made her feel the way Rick did; his gentle touches, kisses and caresses stoking the flame between them and setting her body alight.

Kate untangled a hand from Rick's hair to unclasp her bra, ready to cross the proverbial line so long as he was willing to do the same.

"Kate," he murmured between kisses. "Mmm, Kate. We can't - I don't - we gotta stop."

Rick shocked the both of them as he grasped her forearms and all but shoved Kate off of him. There was a brief moment of tense, uncomfortable silence before Kate stood from his lap, picking her shirt up from the floor and using it to cover herself as she moved toward the door.

"I'm sorry. I just thought - after what you'd said at the bonfire last night and - you know what this was stupid. I thought that you'd want to - and obviously you don't and now - God, I must look like such an idiot and you - I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Kate," Rick sat forward and tried to interrupt her rambling.

"And I brought you here to help you get back to normal and here I am throwing myself at you and I-"

"Kate! Stop. Just stop." Rick ran a hand through his hair. "It's not - I swear it's not you, Kate. It's me. I don't think I can-"

"I know, you don't have to say it. We're best friends and after all these years you can't cross that line with me. This is the Coney Island kiss all over again."

"No! Can you just listen, Kate? It's not that I don't want you!" he stalked over to her, invading her space and palming her cheeks. "I want you so bad it hurts Kate Beckett, I've wanted you for so long. But... if we'd have kept going, I wouldn't have been able to stop."

"That's kind of what I was hoping for," Kate smirked. Despite her reassuring words, Rick's frustration didn't lessen.

"I just - I'm not Josh, okay?" he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"I _know_ you're not Josh. That's why I lo—why I want to be with you," she said, confused at his frustration and wanting to be cautious with her heart.

"No, you're not understanding. I'm not Josh I don't know if I can - Kate I haven't _been_ with any girls before..." Rick turned from her to sit on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I know... And I pretty much just offered myself up on a silver platter... So what's the problem here?"

"Kate," he sighed. "I don't know if I can... If I know _how_ to make it as good for you as I _know_ it will be for me. I just - I want this to be amazing for the both of us and I know you did this a few weeks ago with Josh, but I don't have the same... level of experience as him."

Kate couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. How could he think she wanted him to be anyone other than himself? At Rick's horrified expression she clapped her hand over her mouth, but he had already pulled away to flop back dejectedly across his bed. Ignoring the board game strewn across the bed, Kate suppressed her giggles and climbed up next to him.

"Rick," she stroked his hair back from his forehead, the intimate touch causing him to open his eyes and look up at her.

"Kate, I don't know what I did right to be here in this with you, but I can't help but feel like I'm going to do something to screw it up. How am I supposed to live up to-"

Kate swallowed the rest of his sentence with the press of her mouth to his.

"Josh and I didn't-" she shook her head as his eyes widened. "I'm just as new to all of this as you are. Rick, there's no one else - there _hasn't_ been anyone else and I just want you."

The kiss they shared was hungrier - more passionate - than any of their previous ones had been. Kate felt as though her skin was on fire as Rick's hands swept up her sides and around to her back, skimming the ladder of her spine. She broke away for air and began trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck.

"Kate," Rick gasped as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Kate, wait..."

"Seriously?" Kate panted. She couldn't possibly imagine why Rick was _still_ trying to stop her. "Again?"

Rick blushed furiously, "I just - when I said I want to make this special... I meant that I want to do everything right. I want to woo you, Kate Beckett"

"Rick, you don't have to 'woo' me," Kate rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I want to. I want you to know that it's more than just sex - you're worth more than that... That's why I never really liked your relationship with Josh," he admitted.

"Sure Josh liked you," Rick continued. "But he never wanted your love, he wanted sex. And I - Well, I've always had this idea that when I did this for the first time, it wouldn't be just a quick fuck or a spontaneous split second decison. I'd take the girl out somewhere nice, spend the whole time nervous as hell and trying not to think too much about how gorgeous she is. Then at the end of the night, we'd fall into bed together and she'd trust me and I'd love her and it would be perfect..." Rick's face held a pensive look as he described how he'd imagined their first time.

"Rick..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know it's cheesy," he chuckled shallowly.

"Rick, its sweet. It's - just the fact that you want to put in the effort... You're so much more than I could ever ask for," Kate told him.

Rick smiled brightly up at her before leaning forward to capture her lips once again. Despite the self-control that Rick had been straining to exert, he felt himself harden against Kate and pulled back once again.

"Mmm, Kate" he hummed into her lips. "Gotta stop. I've got-"

He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Kate palmed him through his shorts. She slid from Rick's lap once again and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

"Can I?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

Unable to form words at the site of a wanton Kate Beckett kneeling before him, Rick could only manage to nod.

She unbuttoned his pants and slid them to the floor before deftly freeing him from his boxers. However, Kate froze upon seeing his manhood for the first time. Rick, growing uncomfortable under the intensity of her stare, cleared his throat before speaking.

"Kate, if you don't want -"

"No," she swallowed thickly. "It's not that. You're just... you're _really_ big, Rick."

He tried - and failed - to hold back his grin. While Kate Beckett may have been a virgin, he knew from their many late night conversations over the years that she was no stranger to the male anatomy. Knowing that she was impressed by his size gave him a significant ego boost.

The grin however, quickly fell when he gasped as Kate took him into her mouth without preamble. Rick groaned at the feeling of her tongue sliding along the underside of his erection. One hand worked him where her mouth couldn't quite surround, while the other cradled his balls. Rick threaded his fingers through her hair, needing something to ground himself from the fantastic way that she was working him.

She was _so_ incredible at this, better than anything he could have imagined. He had always known that Kate Beckett was extraordinary, but _oh fuck_ this was an entirely new realm. If he hadn't already, he would've fallen in love with her right then and there.

He opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - to watch as Kate's head bobbed in his lap. She pulled back and darted her tongue out to swirl around the head before swallowing him down again, this time as deep as she could take him.

"Fuck, Kate. I -"

She placed her hands over his, letting him know it was okay. When she hummed around him, it was more than Rick could take. His hips bucked, forcing him even deeper into the warm cavern of her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks. She massaged his balls again and with that he came undone. Groaning out her name on the end of a breathy moan, he watched as she swallowed everything he had to give.

"Holy shit, Kate," he panted.

She grinned widely up at him, "You liked that, huh?"

"Liked? That may be the understatement of the year." He grabbed her hand and hauled her up. "You're... phenomenal... Do you want me to return the favor?"

She shook her head, grabbing her shirt from where it still laid on the floor.

"Nope, but you'd better show me a good time tomorrow night, Ricky," she said saucily as she exited the room.

Holy fuck, he was going to lose his virginity to Kate Beckett - Hell, he was going to take hers. Rick stumbled to his feet on unsteady legs, attempting to gather himself. He had an evening to plan.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to Alex for being the beta for my first ever M-rated post. I had a tough time writing and polishing this until I felt like it was ready to post. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**_

_**Tumblr: mystery-machine13**_


End file.
